There's No Place Like Home An Andy Biersack Love Story
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: Elly Simmons, an abused girl who never knew true love, goes to a Black Veil Brides concert. At the signings and stuff , she meets Andy Biersack, the lead singer of BVB, and brings her with the guys. Will he get her out alive?
1. Elly Veronica Simmons

[[You can view Elly's picture here: . ]]

My name is Elly Veonica Simmons. I am 17 years old and live in see the blonde woman in that photo? That's my mom, Elenora James. She got Breast Cancer, and she did a few years ago. I live with my dad and my cat, Roux. "Roux" means red, I think it's french. I look like a typical teenager about to turn to an adult, right? Wrong. I'm abused by my dad. He's tried raping me, but I always fought back. I **_REFUSE_** to have my virginity taken away by my father and get pregnant with his kid. Fuck no. Never.

My older brother, Dylan, he's at Collage in Arizona. He wants to be a gaming designer for Xbox. I think it's pretty rad. He doesn't know what's going on, though. I'd hate to tell him because he'd leave school if he found out. I don't wanna ruin his career, ever. I'd hate to live with that, either. I'm finishing up my last year of high school. I actually had a high academical rate so they let me skip a year ahead. I wonder what caused that. I'll never know. Blondie bimbos bully me at school and shit, and it really pisses me off. They call me a "British Bitch", "Nerd", "Slut", etc. They'll regret it when I'm famous. I want to be a singer, I have a great voice. That's why I'm in choir.

Time to sneak out again. I have a concert to go to. See ya!


	2. Dylan Michael Simmons

[[You can view a picture of Dylan here: img/q/u/12/05/23/Tom_Felton_as_Brad_ ]]

Hi! I'm Dylan, Dylan Michael Simmons. Pleasure to meet you. I'm part British, but I live in the USA. I have a sister and a dad back in Wisconsin. I'm in Arizona now, I want to be a gaming designer for Xbox. Rad, right?

I'm worried about my sis, I haven't talked to her in a month and a half. I'm still wondering about what's going on. Scares me a bit, actually. Everyone took a hard hit when mom died. Beautiful woman, too. Died of Breast Cancer a few years ago. Elly, my sister, and I were with mom when she passed away. Elly took it pretty hard out of all of us, though. I think even Roux (her cat) hated that she wouldn't leave her bedroom. Oh, well.

Gotta run, got another class.  
Bye!


	3. Black Veil Brides

[[You can view the picture of BVB I used here: . ]]

Andy - S'up? I'm Andy Biersack. I'm the lead singer of Black Veil Brides. I love Batman, and fuck you haters. Tis all.

Ashley - I'm sex on chicken legs. Bassist for Black Veil Brides. Love women, and go suck yourself if you hate BVB.  
Jinxx - Engaged to Sammi Doll, Guitarist #1 for Black Veil Brides. Whatever.  
Jake Pitts - Guitarist #2 for Black Veil Brides. Hi.  
C.C.- That epic drummer for Black Veil Brides. Wild and loves to party, single and ready to mingle ;)


	4. Chapter 1

[[You can view Elly's picture here: . ]]

My name is Elly Veonica Simmons. I am 17 years old and live in see the blonde woman in that photo? That's my mom, Elenora James. She got Breast Cancer, and she did a few years ago. I live with my dad and my cat, Roux. "Roux" means red, I think it's french. I look like a typical teenager about to turn to an adult, right? Wrong. I'm abused by my dad. He's tried raping me, but I always fought back. I **_REFUSE_** to have my virginity taken away by my father and get pregnant with his kid. Fuck no. Never.

My older brother, Dylan, he's at Collage in Arizona. He wants to be a gaming designer for Xbox. I think it's pretty rad. He doesn't know what's going on, though. I'd hate to tell him because he'd leave school if he found out. I don't wanna ruin his career, ever. I'd hate to live with that, either. I'm finishing up my last year of high school. I actually had a high academical rate so they let me skip a year ahead. I wonder what caused that. I'll never know. Blondie bimbos bully me at school and shit, and it really pisses me off. They call me a "British Bitch", "Nerd", "Slut", etc. They'll regret it when I'm famous. I want to be a singer, I have a great voice. That's why I'm in choir.

Time to sneak out again. I have a concert to go to. See ya!


	5. Chapter 2

Andy's POV

Abuse is something I'll never understand, ever. What kind of sick bastard could do something so harsh and painful to their own flesh and blood? Where was her mom in all of this? Her relatives? Siblings? So many questions rattled in my head as she sobbed into my chest, and I didn't even ask her her name.

"What's you name?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Elly," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Elly Simmons".

"Come on, Elly, Lets go get your things, okay?" I asked, she nodded. I wiped her tears from her cheeks as I got her onto the tour bus. I went back to the fans for a few minutes before the guys and I got on the bus, I sat down by Elly, who was looking at her arms.

"Andy, who's this chick?" Ashley asked, glancing at me.

"Elly. She's coming with us." I said, looking back at him.

"Dude, are you nuts?" Jinxx asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"He's not, but I'm pretty sure from all the torture that I am." Elly mumbled. I looked at her.

"Elly, the only one nuts is your dad." I said, taking her hand. She winced a bit, but managed a small smile.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. Did you just say torture?" C.C. asked, eyes wide and looking at her. She nodded.

"My prick of a father. My mom would never let him do this to me, but she had to pass away from Breast Cancer, and my brother went to college in Arizona." She hissed, pretty pissed off even of the thought of her dad.

"I agree with Andy on this, she's staying." Jake said, picking up his magazine.

"Good." I said, smiling.

"Honestly, guys, I don't wanna be a burden." Elly mumbled, looking down again.

"You won't be." Ashley smirked. I gave him a "DONT-YOU-FUCKING-DARE-THINK-ABOUT-IT" glare, and he backed off a bit. I asked Elly the address, and she told me and I told the driver who simply nodded and headed in that direction.

"Elly?" I nudged her arm carefully, and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Welcome to the family." I smiled and hugged her, who looked a bit shocked but smiled anyways.


	6. Chapter 3

Elly's POV

Thoughts raddled around in my head. What was he going to do to me? What will he say when he sees me with Andy or one of the guys? Will he kill them... or me? I didn't know what to think, I didn't even want to know. I pushed the thoughts away with whatever music I could conjure into my head.

"Elly, we're here." Andy nudged me cautiously again. I nodded, standing up. I walked off the bus with Andy and the guys into the dark house. I hope to hell he's still asleep, or he'll kill us all. I would never forgive myself if Andy, Jinxx, C.C., Ashley, or Jake was killed. That would be terrible, and the last thing I want was another person I love to pass away. No fucking way.

"I'll help you pack." Andy whispered. I nodded and lead him to my room. Electric Blue walls with violet vines, wooden floorboards (a few with some dried blood that I forgot to clean), an ivory dresser, a small bed with orange sheets, and a filled with clothes and stuff. I took a few boxes out, handing a few to Andy, and started packing up my CD's and merch. Andy squealed when he saw something in my closet.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You like Batman!" he squeaked, hugging me.

"Yup. 1960's is still my favorite." I nodded. "Now go back to packing."

"Sorry, can't help it." He laughed before going back to packing my clothes. I packed all my CD's, Batman stuff, Hello Kitty stuff, my stuffed animals, A few childhood things, pictures of my family (with my dad's face burnt out), A copy of my mom's death certificate, and my makeup into a few boxes. Andy packed my clothes, shoes, hair products, and all of my other things. He and I put the boxes downstairs before I heard stumbling footsteps come down the stairs. "Aw... Shit." I whispered.

My dad took one look at me, then the boxes. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" He slurred, obviously drunk.

"She, asshole, is leaving you." Ashley growled.

"Who are these faggots? Are you fucking them?" He laughed.

"These, fuckface, are my friends. I told them how you're abusing me and they're taking me out of this hellhole and on the rest of the tour with them." I said, anger building up a bit in me. I hated when people messed with my people.

"And who said you're leaving, huh?" He asked, smirking. I wanted to kick his fucking teeth in so badly.

"I told her she's leaving. I, for one, am not leaving a teenage girl with her abusive father to get raped one night, and possibly killed by you. Fuck no." Andy spat at him. Score one for Andy.

"And who the fuck are you, girly?" He smirked. You're gonna get it now.

"Andrew Dennis Mother Fucking Biersack, asswipe." Andy growled, taking another step torwards him. My dad chugged down the rest of his beer in the glass bottle and broke it over Andy's head, cutting his scalp open.

"Fuck!" Andy hissed, grabbing his head in pain. Ashley pulled him away from my dad.

"Did you just fucking break a bottle of beer over THE Andy Biersack's head?" I asked.

"What you gonna do about it, slut?" He laughed. Oh **HELL**no. I punched him hard in the jaw, sending him back, and breaking a few teeth.

"Fucking whore!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall. I hit my head pretty hard, cutting it open, splattering blood against the white walls and knocking me out harshly.

Andy's POV

Her dad grabbed her by the arm and threw Elly against the wall. I saw blood splatter a bit where her head was, and she fell facefirst, knocked out. I ripped a part of my shirt and wrapped my head with it. The guys and I went ballistic. Ashley and Jinxx held him down as C.C. and I beat him up a bit. Jake checked to see if Elly still had a pulse (She did, but very slow and faint) and called the police to send an ambulance.

Jake's POV.

Aw, fuck. Elly barely has a pulse! Mother fucker's gonna kill her! I whipped my phone out and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" An annoying voice asked.

"Yes, my friend Elly Simmons just got thrown against a wall by her dad. Her fucking scalp is open and bleeding and she barely has a pulse!" I said, trying to sound clear and less paniced.

"Alright, sir, where are you? Is anyone else hurt?" She asked, typing on her computer.

"1562 Ulysse Street." I hissed, pressing against Elly's head to stop the bleeding. "And my friend, Andrew Biersack, he was hit over the head with a beer bottle and it broke and it cut his scalp."

"Alright sir I'm sending an ambulance and police, I need you to stay on the line okay?" She asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Jacob Pitts." I said, checking Elly's pulse again. It got more faint. She's dying!? FUCK!

"Who is there with you?" She asked.

"Elly Simmons, Andrew Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Christian Mora, and Jeremy Ferguson." I glanced over at the guys. "I don't know Elly's father's name."

"Is Ms. Simmons' father the abuser?" She asked.

"No shit, lady!" I said.

"Sir calm down." She said, obviously annoyed.

"You calm the fuck down, lady, Elly's fucking dying!" I yelled before hanging up. Fucking woman was no help. I heard an Ambulance approaching. Good. I softly got Elly onto her back. I ripped part of my shirt off, folded it up, and pressed it against Elly's head. Andy glanced over and was ready to murder her father. He rushed over, putting his hand against her neck.

"NOT TODAY, ELLY, NOT TO-FUCKING-DAY!" Andy hissed, then attempting CPR. When the Paramedics came in, Andy backed away and they put Elly on a stretcher. They paniced a bit when they checked her pulse.

"CLEAR!" One of them yelled, pressing the pads against her chest, shocking her. She jerked in the air.

"No response!" "CLEAR!" They did that until Elly finally woke up, screaming her fucking head off in pain. They put the neck brace on her after she stopped screaming and put an oxygen mask over her face. Another Paramedic saw Andy pressing against his head and asked him to remove the cloth. Andy did and the Paramedic also put him on a stretcher and into an ambulance. They checked the rest of us, and the cops arrested Elly's dad, and the cops gave me a file and told us to show it to Elly. I nodded.

The rest of us who didn't have to go to the ER went back into the bus and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The guys and I prayed Elly and Andy were okay, but it's in fate's hands, I guess.


	7. Chapter 4

Elly's POV

I felt so... heavy? groggy? The fuck was going on? All I saw was a bright light. Did that mean...? No, he couldn't have knocked me out THAT bad. Then I heard "CLEAR!" and my chest being shocked as I was backing out of the line between life and death and back into life, screaming harshly. Jesus did my head burn.

They put me in an ambulance and put an oxygen mask over my face, as I could barely remember how to breath. Good god, he must've busted my head open. The guys, though, I don't know where they were. I just hoped they were okay, and my dad was hauled away. The Paramedic, who was a woman, that put the gasmask over my face, exsposing more bruises, and a few broken ribs.

"Dear god. It's gonna be okay, Sweetie," she had a southern accent, just like my mom did. "He can't hurt you anymore." I nodded, my vision blurrying up again, and I fell into darkness again.

I woke up awhile later in the ER, and a guy looked at me then injected me with some shit. Again into blackess. Fuck.

Andy's POV

Stitches in the head, and sitting in the waiting room with the guys, getting awkward looks. We flipped everyone off though, not a damn care amongst us unless it's about Elly. I hope she was okay, it looked like she took a hard blow. I layed my head against Jinxx's shoulder, dozing off. Damn this, damn her father.

Jinxx's POV

Andy fell asleep on my shoulder. This might take awhile, obviously. I layed my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I wondered how Sammi would take this. Probably concerned, as usual.

Unstated POV

It took 10 hours to fix the damage on Elly's body, though it was a success.

"Ms. Simmons?" A doctor asked, looking for people here for her. Andy and the guys walked over in anticipation.

"Is she okay?" Andy yawned.

"Yes, though she's still knocked out. She was resulted into a few broken ribs, minor bruises, a scar or two, a gash on her scalp, and a pulled muscle but that's all. You may see her if you like." The docter responded, leading them to the room Elly was in.

Andy's POV

"Yes, though she's still knocked out. She was resulted into few a broken ribs, minor bruises, a scar or two, a gash on her scalp, and pulled a muscle but that's all. You may see her if you like." The doctor said, leading us to the room she was in. I hope she's better than before.

When we walked in, she looked horrible. She was really pale, like ghostly pale. She was bandaged on her head, her waist, a few on her arms, and one on her leg. I took her hand, gently running my thumb over the back of her palm. She woke up slowly, appearntly still having the affects of the Atricillin, that sleeping shit they inject you with to fall asleep and stay asleep through surgery.

"Hey." She groaned, looking at me. Her brown eyes looking dull. She managed to prop herself up, but enough so she wouldn't hurt her ribs.

"How you feeling?" Jinxx asked, handing her a glass of water which she sipped.

"Better, can still feel my ribs and head a bit. How long was I out?" She asked, placing the glass on the tray.

"10 hours. few a broken ribs, minor bruises, a scar few scars, a gash on your scalp, and a pulled muscle." Jake said before handing her the big manilla envelope. She glared at the word "Classifyed Information" on it.

"Classify my ass." she mumbled before opening the folder and looking at the shit inside. A court date, a few papers for her to sign, and that was it. I gave her my pen and she signed the papers to confirm the damage.

"I hope he rots in hell. Prison, too." She muttered, putting the papers back in the folder. "Can I fucking leave now?" She asked.

"I'll go ask." Ashley said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Gotta go take a piss." C.C. said, walking out behind Ashley.

"I'm telling Sammi." Jinxx said, walking out behind Ashley and C.C.

"Cigarette." Jake mumbled, walking out.

"That was... awkward." She raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of her water.

"Elly?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said, putting the water down.

"I-I know this is an inconvenient time-frame for you, b-b-but.. uh... I lo-like you." I mumbled, looking down.

"Andy." She whispered, tilting my head up. She leaned over, kissing me gently. "I love you too, but promise me you won't hurt me."

"Never." I smiled, kissing her again.


	8. Chapter 5

"Awwwwww" was only said from Ashley, C.C., Jake, and Jinxx as they saw Andy and Elly kiss. Elly flipped them off before taking the IV's out of her arm.

"Did anyone bring me clothes?" Elly asked, sipping the rest of her water down.

"Yup." Ashley said, tossing her a bag of clothes.

"Thanks." Elly stuck her tounge out before wobbling out of bed and to the bathroom.

"You two are too cute." Jinxx said, sticking his tounge out.

"Hush it, Codpiece Queen!" Elly laughed from the bathroom.

"Burrnnnnn." Andy smirked as Elly came out of the bathroom.

"Lezzgo before I start hunting for needles." Elly said before cracking her neck.

"You're gonna get Arthritis." Jake teased.

"Art is in the word of Arthitis, and I am an Artist so suck my balls." Elly tapped Jake's nose. "Someone sign me out, will ye?"

"Alright, don't be a hussie." Andy strolled out and signed her out and she jumped on his back.

"ADVANCED TORWARDS OUR FOUR-WHEELED AUTOMOBILE-BUS, GAZELLE-LEGGED MAN NAMED ANDREW DENNIS BIERSACK, THAT THOU USETH FOR TOURING THY COUNTRY CALLED THY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" Elly yelled in her 1800's accent, getting glares from other people. "AND YOU HUSSIES CAN SHUSH IT, I HAD AN ABUSIVE FATHER, NOW IN JAIL."

"NEIIIGHGHHHHH!" Andy laughed before galloping out to the bus with the guys in-tow.

"You are such a sir, Eel." Jinxx said, ruffling Elly's head, which she smoothed down.

"Rule number one: Touch my hair, and I rip off your Genitalia. Unless you're either my boyfriend, husband, or I have harassed you." She snickered, and Jinxx backed off. Andy got on the bus and Elly slid off his back.

"Did anyone get my boxes or are we going back for that shit?" Elly asked, sitting on the couch.

"Going back!" C.C. said, grabbing another beer.

"Mind if I used some bitches phone? I wanna tell my bro the news." Elly yelled, glaring at C.C. Andy tossed her his phone, which she caught with one hand.

"Danke." She said before dialing in her brother's number.

Elly's POV

I typed in my brother's number, hesitating before hitting send. What would Dylan say? Would he be enraged? Mad? Pissed? I shook the thought off before pressing "Call" and putting the phone to my ear.

"Popa-Palpa-Papaltine!" Dylan said in his Papaltine accent.

"Yo' Papaltine, this is your dead sister, Elly." I said in my Darth Vader voice.

"Elly?! The fuck man why haven't you called?" He flipped out. Fuck.

"1. I got into the hosphital. 2. I met the most awesomest people. 3. I got a boyfriend. 4. I got some good and bad news." I giggled.

"Shoot me." He smirked.

"A few broken bones and cuts, Black Veil Brides, Andy Biersack, and I'm not sure you wanna hear the news." I said, looking down.

"You're joking. You CANNOT be dating Andy Biersack and you couldn't have met Black Veil Brides." He laughed.

"Andyyyyy!" I pouted.

"Yes, Darling?" He asked in his creepy low voice.

"Can you tell my dipshit bro that I'm your girlfriend?" I growled, handing him the phone.

"Alrighty." Andy smirked, taking the phone.

"Alright, Joker, this is Andy Batman. I AM dating Elly Veonica Simmons, of which is beautiful, and she is now with Black Veil Brides. Burn." Andy said. Dylan said nothing, but Andy handed me the phone back.

"Believe me now?" Elly asked.

"YOU LUCKY LITTLE SHIT!" Dylan laughed. "Now tell me the news!"

"Uhm... Okay... Sit down for this..." I muttered.

"Alright. I'm sitting. What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Remember how dad was, always happy and shit and then when mom's death came 'round he was all mopy and shit?" I asked, he was gonna be pissed.

"Mmhm." Dylan said.

"Well... Once you left, h-he started taking it out on me. Blaming me for h-her death... He was the reason why I was in the h-hospital..." I started stuttering, tears starting the pool in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. I dropped the phone and dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slid against the door, sobbing.

"Elly!" Andy banged on the door. I just didn't respond. I needed to be alone. I really didn't want to talk right now.

Unknown POV

Ashley picked the phone up off the ground, putting it to his ear.

"Whoa WHAT!? ELLY! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!? ANSWER ME!" Dylan yelled.

"Dude, calm yo' man titties and stop yelling." Ashley said back, rubbing his other ear.

"Who the hell is this?" Dylan questioned.

"Ashley Fuckin' Purdy, the man who's sex on Chicken legs. Who's this?" Ashley responded.

"Dylan Simmons, Elly's older brother. What happened to Elly?" Dylan asked.

"She took a mad-dash to the bathroom and locked the door, Andy's trying to get her out." Ashley said, looking back at Andy.

"What was she saying about our dad? He took it out on her? The reason why she's in the hospital?" Dylan asked.

"This is too complicated to do over the phone. Got Skype?" Ashley said, taking out his laptop and getting on Skype.

"Yeah. Papaltine_201." Dylan said.

"Alrighty, just sent a request. Tap that "Accept" button and we'll chat over webcam, kay?" Ashley asked.

"Mmhm. Got it. See ya." Dylan replied.

"See ya." Ashley said before hanging up. Dylan requested and webcam called, of which Ashley accepted.

"So tis Ashley Purdy." Dylan smirked.

"DING! You are correct! Do you want a fucking cookie?" Ashley joked.

"No, just tell me what's going on, and where the fuck is Elly?" Dylan said, looking at him suspiciously.

Ashley sighed. "Well... Elly came to a Black Veil Brides concert yesterday, and she wore a shirt that had short sleeved. We all signed her CD, but Andy noticed something unusual about her arms. There were bruises and a few cuts on both of her arms. Andy raced after her and asked her what happened to her. She ended up sobbing and telling him it was your dad. Andy told her she's not staying there, so we all went to get her stuff, and her cat. When she and Andy got down all of her stuff in boxes, her dad came 'round and asked where she was going and called her a bitch, and I told him off that she was coming with us. He asked who we "faggots" were and asked if she was shagging them. She told him off, saying we were her friends and she told us what happened to her. He asked who said she was leaving, Andy said she was leaving, he asked who he was, Andy said, and I quote, "Andrew Dennis Mother Fucking Biersack, asswipe.", Her dad broke a beer bottle over his head, Elly punched him, He called her a fucking whore, grabbed her arm, and threw her against the wall. When she hit the wall, she split her head open, and was knocked out. The guys and I, excluding Jake who checked to see if she was still alive and called the police, beat the shit outta him. She died for a while, came back, Andy got stitches, she was in surgery for 10 hours due to a few a broken ribs, minor bruises, a scar few scars, a gash in her scalp, and a pulled muscle. She got out, called you and poof. Here we are." Ashley explained.

"...Whoa." Dylan said, trying to take it all in.

"I got her out!" Andy said, huggin Elly.

"Dude, don't sound like you kidnapped her." Ashley muttered. Elly wiped her face and sat next to Ashley, poking his cheek.

"Da fuq u doin'?" Ashley asked, looking at her.

"Iono. Da fuq u doin'?" Elly asked, looking at his computer.

"Papaltine_201. You're gay?" Elly laughed.

"Elly I'm not gay." Dylan and Ashley said at the same time.

"HOW DAT BISH KNOW MY NAME!?" Elly yelled, pushing Ashley over a bit and staring at the screen.

"Hello, I am your stalkar." Dylan said in a phony French accent.

"Hi Dyl you whoremonger." Elly laughed.

"Long time no fuckity. Lemme see your scars." He whispered with a rape face on. Elly showed him her arms, covered in bruises.

"HE BE GOIN TO JAIL FOR LIFE, RIGHT?" Dylan yelled. He. was. pissed.

"I hope!" Elly laughed.

They all chatted for a bit before Elly started nodding off to sleep on Andy's shoulder.

"RAPE TIME!" Ashley yelled, grabbing Elly.

"ONLY IF ANDY JOINS IN!" Elly laughed, grabbing Andy's arm.

"Maybe." Andy said in his dark, deep, and sexy voice.

"Now where da fuq am I sleeping?" Elly asked, poking Andy's cheek.

"In my bed. In a room." Andy said, smirking.

"I'm going to bed. You guys can go get my stuff for me, and don't forget my Kitty, Roux. Forget her and I'll slice your bodies into pieces. Elly said, standing up and walking to Andy's room, or the one with the batman sticker on it. She flopped onto the bed and dozed off.

Later that night, the guys got her stuff and her cat, and put it in her and Andy's room. Andy slid into bed in his batman boxers, wrapping her arms gently around Elly's waist, muttering "I love you" before he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 6

_No... No! MOTHER OF GOD NO! GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!_

Elly was thrashing around violently in her nightmare-filled dream. _HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!? THEY'RE INNOCENT, NOT ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME!?_

Her screams were loud, though all the guys were trying to get her to wake up, nothing worked. _Blood was all over the walls. Splattered, hand prints, dropped... It was a massacre. Where am I? St. John Sanitarium, where all bad people go when they turn crazy. Put in straightjackets, stripped of all their things, put into boring clothing. Forced medications, no phone calls, and no way out. Ever. What was I screaming about? In my room, the bodies of Andy, C.C., Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley lay. Bruised, bloody, beaten, and dead. None of them were alive. It torments me, making a gash between sanity and insanity._

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE KILLED ME!? WHY THEM!?" She screamed. They all looked at her like she had just killed someone. Andy finally took a deep breath.

"ELLY!" He yelled in his screamo voice. She finally screamed, waking up, covered in sweat, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Andy hugged her, shushing her to calm down.

"What happened?" Ashley whispered.

"T-They killed you... All of you. No one left alive. B-blood was everywhere. Bullets, bruises..." She choked out, wanting to unsee what she saw in her dream.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"M-My dad and a gang of his pedophile friends... They were calling my name... They wanted t-t-to..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but resumed her choked sobs. Andy rocked her gently, trying to calm her down.

"They can't get you, never. I won't let them. I'm getting you police protection and a body guard, no one's gonna harm you." Andy whispered, stroking her hair comfortingly.

After a whole hour of comfort and sobbing, Elly managed to calm down, but still flinched whenever someone spoke too loud or moved too quickly. It scared her entire memory, the nightmare did. Andy finally sighed, going onto his phone and onto twitter.

_The girl I'm dating now, Elly, she's now scarred. She had a nightmare where the guys and I were murdered brutally, a massacre. She flinches and still has that look on her face like someone's gonna hurt her... fuck._

He sent it, watching fans start replying, retweeting, favoriting. He read some for the hell of it, some vulgar, some comforting, and some just plain rude. He shook his head, locking his phone and putting it on the charger. Elly had her legs pulled close to her chest, her head resting on her knees, obviously in the darkness of her mind. Andy took the manilla envelope out, taking out the Police Officer card and dialing the number.

"Officer Schwittz, may I help you?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I'd like to file a Police Restraint against Mr. Simmons for Ms. Elly Simmons." Andy said, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"And who is this I am speaking to?" The officer asked.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack." Andy stated. Schwittz grunted, starting to file the Police Restraint.

"And Ms. Simmons has a court date in a few months, correct?" He grunted.

"Yes." Andy replied, blowing out smoke.

"Alright then, the report is filed and will be stated at court. Thank you Mr. Biersack." Schmittz said.

"Mmhm." Andy said, hanging up. Andy put his phone back and finished his cigarette.

"This is going to be a long rest of the tour." He muttered, going back out by Elly, who had her headphones on and listening to something. He picked her Ipod up, lightly tapping the scroller. She was listening to Green Day. He set her Ipod back down before getting a water from the fridge.

"It's gonna be a cold day in hell if her dad gets outta Prison." Jinxx muttered. "I want custody over her, as a Guardian."

"Good idea, man." Andy smiled.


End file.
